


Relief

by Im_Shadows_Secret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Shadows_Secret/pseuds/Im_Shadows_Secret
Summary: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your... tits?
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 36





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time doing explicit work so I hope you enjoy! This is purely self-indulgent and is a standalone fic. Thanks for reading!

Mercy would be loath for anyone to learn that her greatest vice was smoking. Most of her colleagues would probably assume that her guiltiest pleasure was the secret stash of chocolate in her lab, or her not-so-secret entanglements with Dr. O’Deorain. As much as she wished the scientist was her greatest lapse in judgement, she could never seem to kick the buzz of menthol. There was nothing that drove her to smoking more than nasty relief missions. 

And the mission at Eichenwalde had been particularly nasty. 

Some foolish teens from a nearby town had accidentally stumbled upon a group of slumbering omnics while exploring the ruins. When Overwatch showed up to neutralize them, they put up more of a fight than expected. 

As it was, she was now on her third cigarette and hiding in one of the castle towers. She needed her time alone before she rejoined her team. Needed to process the horrors she had spent the last five hours cleaning up. 

Images flickered before her; gritty static crackling in her earpiece, fog rolling beneath the stately pines. Bodies strewn across cobble streets and agents trapped beneath rubble in hollowed out buildings. The ominous droning of rogue bastions and OR-15s buzzed at the base of her skull. A clattering stone shattered the white noise.

Angela flicked the ash from the end of her cigarette as long, languid steps echoed on the floor behind her. She exhaled and watched the smoke as it mingled with the early morning fog and disappeared. She could feel Moira’s gaze boring into her skull. She knew the scientist took perverse pleasure in seeing the cracks in her purist persona. She was the one person she would ever allow to see her smoking; only because no one would ever believe O’Deorain if she told them. 

“I thought smoking was bad for your health, Ziegler.” The lilt of Moira’s voice sent shivers across Angela’s shoulders, distracting her long enough for the scientist to reach over and pluck the remainder of the cigarette from her fingers. Moira appeared in her peripheral and brought it to her own parched lips; they were both spent after a night of keeping their teammates alive.

“And I thought you had a terminal aversion to field work,” she quipped back. Moira scoffed and took a drag, the tube burning down to the butt. 

“Facing our mortality truly tests the limits of what we are capable of.” Moira dropped the cigarette and ground it into the damp flagstones with the heel of her boot. “Besides, even I know not to defy a direct order from Reyes.” 

Angela wasn’t surprised Reyes had eyes in Eichenwalde. The abandoned city was a hotspot for rogue omnics and contraband weaponry.

Angela shivered as a cool breeze crept in through the turret windows. She sighed and leaned into Moira’s chest as the taller woman came up behind her. She wasn’t prepared for the shock of cold on her stomach as Moira snaked a hand beneath the hem of her black undershirt. She gasped and Moira took the opportunity to spin her around and pin her against the rough castle wall. Angela was glad for the height advantage the boots of her Valkyrie suit gave her as she leveled Moira with a frown. 

“What do you think you are doing?” She tried to keep her voice steady as Moira’s fingers toyed with the edge of her sports bra. The Irishwoman chuckled and nuzzled Angela’s cheek; the bright red fringe that was usually kept in place by her beret tickled her nose. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m merely passing the time before we must once again answer to our masters,” she purred. Angela couldn’t decide which was more of a pressing matter to address. Moira fondling her underboob, or the fact that the mad scientist just admitted to someone else having power over her. Other than Angela herself. She reached down and clamped Moira’s wrist in a vice grip. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? We just spent hours stitching people back together and fishing the deceased out of ruins, and now you want to fuck?” Angela wasn’t going to deny that a quickie would certainly take the edge off. She couldn’t disagree that an orgasm would ease some of the sharp edges of her mind. But… “It just isn’t appropriate.”

Moira laughed out loud at that and withdrew her fingers from where they toyed with Angela’s nipple. “Darling, nothing about our… dallyings is ‘appropriate’. Do you really want me to read you the long, long list of Overwatch protocols that we have violated in the past months?” Moira’s voice became muffled as sank to her knees and tugged on the waistband of Angela’s pants with her teeth. She glanced up, her two toned eyes shining with mischief beneath her unruly hair.

Well, when she put it that way…

Angela reached down and sifted her hands through Moira’s hair. She massaged her scalp for a moment, easing the scientist into a false sense of security. Moira smirked and pressed her lips to Angela’s stomach, her chuckle tickling through the taught black fabric. Angela tsked and grabbed a fistful of Moira’s hair, yanking her head back and exposing her long, white neck. Moira gasped and her throat bobbed as she swallowed hard. 

“Fine,” Angela said, “We can fuck, but on my terms.” Moira grinned and held her hands up in surrender. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Dr. Ziegler,” she said, her tongue lolling against the back of her teeth, the slick flesh glistening in the dim morning light. Angela cursed that tongue before shoving Moira’s face towards her crotch, where her pussy was already throbbing beneath her leggings. Moira pressed her palm to the underside of Angela’s cunt and dragged one long finger between her swollen lips, the fabric clinging to the dampening skin underneath. She stopped at Angela's clit, rubbing in slow circles. Angela hissed and bit her lip.

“What will it be, doctor? Pick your poison,” Moira purred. Angela was quick with her answer.

“I’m overdue for an Oral exam.” The scientist smirked. 

“Say less.” Moira hooked her fingers over the edge of Angela’s pants and underwear and yanked them down to her knees. The doctor gasped as a breeze gusted through the tower and over her now bare thighs. The rough stones of the tower dug into her ass. The heat of Moira’s lips kissing into the golden curls above her clit almost distracted her from the redhead’s long, lanky arm snaking up Angela’s torso and pawing at her breasts once again.

“Oh for God’s sake-,” Angela muttered, and wrenched off her shirt and bra. She felt Moira sigh against her as she grabbed a handful of creamy flesh. Her nipples were immediately hard, between Moira’s mouth on her and the freezing fucking weather. She tightened her hold on Moira’s fiery locks and shifted her hips, grinding them into Moira’s face. 

Moira shot her a look as if to say, Now who’s being impatient, before resuming her torturously slow descent towards Angela’s clit. When Moira’s tongue finally found its mark Angela couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. Fuck protocol; Moira’s mouth was worth any potential repercussions. 

Moira released her breast to find a better purchase on Angela’s ass and hold her in place. Angela’s knees trembled as the redhead’s talons dug into her skin. The redhead’s tongue swiped long, languid strokes between her folds, moistening her inner thighs. Angela panted as Moira picked up pace, circling her clit with delicate precision, twisting the coil tighter in her stomach. 

Moira flicked Angela’s clit with the tip of her tongue, the rapid pace sending vibrations straight to her pussy. Angela moaned and tilted her head back, letting the stones scrape her scalp. She needed something to keep her grounded.

Angela growled as Moira stilled her tongue and was about to give her hair an angry tug before the scientist's lips closed around her clit and began to suck. Angela felt herself begin to edge closer to climax but she still wasn’t satisfied. She pushed Moira away from her and the scientist released her clit with a pop, parted lips shining with cum, eyes dark and dilated, looking up at her in confusion. Angela’s pussy throbbed at the sight.

“I need you inside me,” she gasped before wrenching Moira to her feet. 

The scientist nearly stumbled as Angela turned around and ground her ass into Moira’s pelvis. Angela felt the scientist's hips buck slightly and she leaned back into the pressure, her pussy pulsing in excitement. She gasped as Moira grasped her hips and shoved, marching them both towards one of the turret windows. Angela sputtered as Moira bent her over the window sill, her front half now hanging out of the tower. She felt dizzy as she gazed down into the tops of the pine trees, her breasts swaying in the open air. She twisted to curse at Moira over her shoulder but choked on the words as Moira’s fingers pressed into her pussy.

The scientist was three fingers deep and keeping up a rapid pace before Angela could say anything. She cried out in surprise and gripped the windowsill tight. The doctor rocked back and forth on Moira’s fingers, the morning mist beaded on her flushed torso, tendrils of hair damp with sweat clinging to her temples. Her breasts bounced back and forth, slapping the side of the tower. Angela raised her hands to her breasts and massaged her nipples, pinching and rolling the hard nubs between her fingers. 

“Fuck me,” me gasped as Moira’s fingers picked up the pace.

“Already doing it!” Came the cheeky reply from behind her. 

She could hear Moira panting with exertion and felt her own breaths coming faster and shorter. They fogged the air in short bursts, tears building in the corners of her eyes as Moira’s fingers stroked her walls while the other hand continued to massage her clit. The scientist crooked her fingers and Angela’s legs nearly gave out. 

Moira’s hips rutted against Angela’s ass as she moved her hands faster and faster, setting a blistering pace. At this point, Angela was just along for the ride. She whined as her stomach scraped back and forth against the rocky windowsill. She tried to bite her lip to stifle the cries. Sound carried out here in the mountains, over the treetops. Moira was having none of it.

The redhead bent her long frame over Angela’s and joined her in the crisp mountain air. The doctor noticed that she was now also topless. Her breasts pressed into Angela’s back, slick skin against skin, and she nipped at Angela’s ear. She inserted a fourth finger and thrusted hard. Angela’s eyelids fluttered and her mouth hung agape, gasping, trying to find a sound to put to her pleasure. 

Moira kept pumping and when she whispered in her ear “Sing for me Angel,” and sunk her teeth into Angela’s shoulder, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She cried out as she came long and hard on Moira’s fingers, body twitching, legs going limp. Moira withdrew her soaking hand and hauled them both back inside the tower, where they collapsed on the floor. Moira held Angela to her chest as the orgasm tore through her, leaving her a limp and sweating mess. 

Angela raised her hands to her breasts and winced as she touched the tender flesh underneath, no doubt red and raw from the frosty morning air and rough stone. She sighed as her body finished pulsing and reached for Moira’s hand. She brought the slender fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, one by one. Moira shuddered and Angela felt her weight shift, no doubt reaching for her own clit now.

Angela imagined the HR disaster she would find herself in if an unsuspecting agent were to happen across them right now. Angela a spent and sweaty with her tits out and her pants around her ankles, and Moira, hand down her own pants as Angela basked in the afterglow in her lap. 

She didn’t get to think about it long before Moira slithered from beneath her and shimmied out of her pants then sat herself on Angela’s stomach. 

“Alright, Angela, my turn,” she said as she slid closer, Angela’s breasts now crowded between her slender thighs. 

Angela knew she should protest, complain that they had already been away from camp for too long and the others were surely wondering where they were. But when she gazed at the pink flushed skin and thick red hair glistening slick in front of her, she licked her lips and figured they could wait a few more minutes.


End file.
